


Bedmates

by Maren_Emilie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Family Fluff, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Jedi as Found Family (Star Wars), Kinda, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uncle Obi-Wan Kenobi, Young Leia Organa, Young Luke Skywalker, au where Anakin doesn't turn to the dark side and gets to raise his kids and stuff, idk what to call it lol, idk what to say it's just nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maren_Emilie/pseuds/Maren_Emilie
Summary: Obi-Wan snores lightly into his pillow. Early sunrise light filters into the room through the blinds. The temple is quiet, save for the low bustle of Coruscant traffic. It's perfectly peaceful. Until it isn't.The door slides open and the pitter patter of small feet against the floor. There's a dip in the mattress and suddenly a heavy weight has landed on his back. He groans into the pillow as small children giggle."Uncle Obi-Wan!" a small boy exclaims. "You have to wake up!"
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 13
Kudos: 125





	Bedmates

**Author's Note:**

> Yoo I've never written a sw fic that wasn't about the mandalorian 0:

Obi-Wan snores lightly into his pillow. Early sunrise light filters into the room through the blinds. The temple is quiet, save for the low bustle of Coruscant traffic. It's perfectly peaceful. Until it isn't.

The door slides open and the pitter patter of small feet against the floor. There's a dip in the mattress and suddenly a heavy weight has landed on his back. He groans into the pillow as small children giggle.

"Uncle Obi-Wan!" a small boy exclaims. "You have to wake up!"

Obi-Wan sighs. "Whatever it is I'm sure it can wait until a more reasonable hour."

"Please, uncle Obi-Wan," rings another small voice. Obi-Wan cracks his eyes open and starts Leia crawling onto the bed.

"Where are your parents?" he asks then, voice laced with sleep.

"Sleeping," Luke answers.

"Mom left for Naboo last night," Leia quickly adds.

"Then you should be sleeping too."

"But you promised you'd teach us how to use a lightsaber today!"

"It's much too early for that now."

"Please," Leia whines.

Obi-Wan sighs. It really is much too early for this. It distantly reminds him of when Anakin was a youngling and he's awake Obi-Wan up at the craziest hours. He may miss a lot from those days, but that certainly isn't one of them. Kids have too much energy.

"Come on, grandpa Obi-Wan!"

At that Obi-Wan is fully awake. He blinks. "What did you just call me?"

Leia and Luke giggle.

"Daddy calls you that sometimes," Luke confesses, amused at Obi-Wan's reaction.

Obi-Wan snorts. "I'm only sixteen years older than him."

"That's old," Luke responds, because of course he thinks that. You might as well be ancient to young kids at the age of sixteen.

Leia nods. "He also says you raised him so it makes you his hon– hono–" Her brows furrow as she tries to pronounce the word.

"Honorary?" Obi-Wan asks.

"Yes that! He says you're like his dad," Leia says, beaming at him. He can't help but smile back at her.

The moment however is ruined by Luke bouncing impatiently on his back. "Will you teach us now?"

"In a few hours."

"But–"

They really are Anakin's children.

"A jedi must practice patience," he tells them, hoping that will quiet them for just a moment. "Now we sleep."

Obi-Wan can feel their disappointment through the force.

Obi-Wan sighs again, for what feels like the hundredth time this morning already. "Alright," he says, rolling over to his side and opening his arms. Luke, who had been sitting on his back, falls over with a squawk. "Come here."

Leia grins and before Luke can recover she crawls into them and settles snugly against his chest. Luke then crawls over both of them, making sure to jam a knee into his ribs before settling down next to his sister.

“Your bed is really comfy,” Leia comments.

“yeah, it is,” he agrees.

Obi-Wan gives them a tired smile before pressing a kiss on each of their foreheads. Both of them giggle at the feeling of his beard against their skin.

"Sleep tight, little ones."

It doesn't take long for Obi-Wan to doze off again.

* * *

When the sun has risen higher on the Coruscant sky a disheveled Anakin Skywalker enters his quarters, trying to step as lightly on the floor as possible, trying not to wake him. It doesn’t work. It never has.

"Your kids are here, Anakin," Obi-Wan says, slightly muffled by his pillow, but loud enough for the younger jedi to hear.

Anakin peers into Obi-Wan's room.

"They're almost worse than you were," he tells Anakin, though there's no malice in his voice. Only affection.

Anakin snorts and steps into the room.

"Sorry about that, master."

"You might as well join in since we're all here," Obi-Wan tells him, his eyes remaining peacefully closed.

Anakin smiles. "If you insist," he says as he crawls under the covers.

Obi-Wan snorts. "As if you ever needed an invitation."

At that Anakin laughs.

"You have to kiss him too," Leia mumbles against his collarbone.

Obi-Wan looks at Anakin, an amused smile on his lips. "Do I, now?"

Both Leia and Luke nod.

"Well, I do suppose I have to do it now," he says. "Isn't that right, Anakin?"

Anakin laughs, but nods. "Yeah, I guess."

Obi-Wan leans over the children, placing a light kiss on Anakin's forehead. Luke and Leia giggle beneath him.

“Now what’s this ‘grandpa Obi-Wan’ I’m hearing about?”

He feels Anakin go rigid like a log in the bed. Obi-Wan’s lips curl up into a smile at his old padawan’s reaction.

“Uhh, well—”

“I do hope you realise father’s day is coming up.”

Anakin sputters and Obi-Wan chuckles.

"Sleep tight, padawan mine."

Anakin snorts. "Night, Obi-Wan."

A beat.

“But I do mean it,” Anakin says. “I—”

Obi-Wan smiles again, but this time it’s warm and full of love. “I know, Anakin. I love you too.”

It doesn’t take long before they’re all asleep. The sun is high up in the sky by the time they wake up again. Obi-Wan can't remember last time he felt that well rested. He decides he likes it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to give kudos and leave a comment! It's much appreciated!
> 
> Follow me on my socials:  
> Tumblr - frunbuns.tumblr.com / maren-emilie.tumblr.com  
> Twitter - @frunbuns / @marenemilie03  
> Instagram - @marencantdraw  
> Letterboxd - frunbuns


End file.
